Any Way The Wind Blows
Not long after Alena's resurrection, she and her sister Eliska get into a huge fight. The girls carry on the fight for a few days, bringing up the past and blaming each other for every hardship. Finally, one event changes their lives forever and forces the girls to find out how strong they are, all on their own. Crapload of OC/OC, again <3333 Uhh, yeah, there's a gay character but that means no offence to gay people. Besides, there's nothing extreme that happens, he's just gay. Oh and after the 'thing' (chapter six, you'll know what I'm talking 'bout) is set to happen in a week, there's a chapter for every day leading up to the week. Kiwi 1998/Kyra made the logo. Gaise, I totally feel unloved here. No one comments on my stuff any more :/ Do you all hate me or what? Thinkaboutthisname 20:41, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One, Alena It was a warm day that everyone was enjoying. It was one of the few that winter-time gave. Soon, it was going to be Alena and her sister's birthday. She never looked forward to it. Not only did a lot of people forget the date, but most people always bought them a gift to 'share'. The twins had never been close so of course they would always fight about it. The year that the both of them had hated most was when they'd gotten a laptop to share. They'd always argue over who's turn it was to use it, blame the other for hacking, or blame the other for changing their password. It had finally gotten so bad, their parents had gone to buy another laptop. Alena sat on her bed, reading. She spent most of her time doing so. It was a way to pass the time without snapping at Eliska. It calmed her, too, which was always a good thing. She was currently rereading a children's book that she was quite fond of. Every Soul A Star. It always made her feel all warm and fuzzly inside and peaked her interest in astronomy. Alena smiled at Ally's passion for the stars. (A/N:: Every Soul A Star -- Wendy Mass. Incredible book, I totally recommend it. Ally is the main character.) Eliska walked into the cabin, sitting on the closest unclaimed bunk. She was twirling her hair vigorously. Obviously, she was nervous or bored. Alena rolled her eyes and got back to the book. She didn't care about her sister's problems, unless, of course, they involved her. Within the time-span of an hour, Eliska had picked up her iPod and started to listen to it at high volumes. Alena had ordered her younger sister to turn it down, which she had done. However, the younger twin crossed the line when she started to sing along. Now, Alena wouldn't mind her sister singing. But, of course, Eliska was a terrible singer, tone-deaf and horrible. She couldn't hit an F if her life depended on it. Paired with being having a voice of sandpaper, Eliska had chosen a song Alena didn't fancy. It was a Lady Gaga song, one that she forgot the name of. It was horrible for a voice like her sister's, having too many notes. Alena preferred something nice, like Gipsy.cz or The Beatles with Queen thrown in a few times. (A/N:: I have nothing against Lady Gaga.) "Shut. Up!" Alena demanded, gritting her teeth. "You sound like a moose in heat!" "Make me," Eliska flashed her sister a devilish grin, showing off her super-white teeth. "Must I list all the reasons that you should keep your mouth shut?" "I wanna roll with him a hard we will be. A little gambling is fun with your with me. Russian Roulette is not the without a gun. And baby when it's love, if it's not rough it isn't fun!" "Shut up! That's a horrible song, artist, and your voice sounds like sandpaper on cement!" "Well, your taste in music isn't much better! I mean, Gipsy.cz? They're horrible, hardly anyone knows them. They're some crap rap." "Hey, at least I don't listen to thinks that make people's ears bleed. And at least all my favourite artists have a confirmed gender." Alena gave her sister a cocky look. Eliska's face turned red. She threw her iPod onto the empty bunk in a fit of anger. Both the twins stood, prepared for a full-out argument. They'd had many in their lifetime, never getting along well as most twins were depicted to be. They were a pair of sisters. Never close, always fighting, and wishing people wouldn't point out how much they looked alike. "That is it!" Eliska exclaimed. "What the hell, Alena?" "Whaddaya mean what the hell? I'm just speaking the truth." Alena was getting cocky. Eliska stepped up to her sister's bed and took her book. She ripped it in half. Alena hit her sister in the face, which Eliska returned. The former gave a kick, aiming it for the shin. The smaller twin, in return, slapped her sister. Alena reached and shoved her sister, shouting at her in Czech. Eliska stumbled backwards and tripped, hitting her head on the floorboards. "Ow! You"- Eliska was interrupted by the door swinging open with a creak. Damen and Jude walked in, raised their eyebrows and closed the door behind them. "What's going on here?" Damen asked slowly, eyebrows knitting together. "Her!" Both twins shouted in unison, pointing at the other. "Sibling fight, leave 'em alone to cool." Jude whispered to his half-brother. The boys nodded and grabbed things from their bags. They told the girls it was nearly time for dinner and that the horn would be blown in any second. As it did, Alena glared at her twin and muttered under her breath "you owe me a new book". The Hecate cabin headed to the dining pavilion for dinner, Eliska and Alena staying far apart on their way. During dinner, they stayed as far apart from each other as possible, tossing dirty looks to one another each time their eyes met. After dinner, Alena went to cool down and get rid of her excess anger by the lake. Even though she was deathly afraid of water, she liked to be near it. There was always something calming about it. She stared at the water and slipped her iPod out of her pocket. She slipped her earbuds into her ears and turned up the sound. The first song that came on was Eleanor Rigby, one of the first Beatles songs that Alena listened to. In a rush of nostalgia, Alena took herself back to the time that she first listened to it. She'd been thirteen and with her best friend at the time, Aneta. They were great friends, bored and sitting around Youtube, searching things up. At the time, Aneta's favourite band was the Beatles and Alena's was Chinaski, a popular rock band. The girls were exchanging favourite songs. Once in a while, they would listen to a random song and laugh. "Here's a good one," Aneta had said, clicking on the Eleanor Rigby video. They listened to it. Alena complimented it a few times. Coming back to the present, Alena laughed. She missed Aneta, in some way. The two had gotten in a huge fight the next year and gone their separate ways, choosing to split peacefully and leave it at that. Aneta, in the time that they weren't friends, changed drastically. She'd become one of the 'popular' girls. Of course, Aneta had then taken it upon herself to make fun of Eliska. That part wouldn't have disturbed Alena as much as it had unless they'd never been friends. In the middle of the short blonde girl's thoughts, someone came up behind her and shoved her into the water. Chapter Two, Eliska Eliska watched, grinning from ear to ear, as her sister flailed and sputtered in the water. As people stared to surrounding to see what the matter was, she feigned shock and distress. A Poseidon boy dove into the water, pulling out Alena and shoving her onto the shoreline. She was spitting out water and shivering. Eírik came up to her, holding a blanket out. He wrapped her in it and helped her to stand. Walking away, Eliska heard a familiar voice, not speaking to her. It was the voice of Felix, most likely talking to his friend. She turned and saw them. Felix looked happy with Nathan, too happy. A light blush was covering his cheeks. His eyes shone a little, showing the slightest hint of affection. Eliska, feeling curious, eavesdropped on their conversation. "So, like, I want to tell her but, like, I think it'd be awkward." Felix was saying, no smile lighting up his face. "Just tell her. She has a right to know and you should be more... happy about your originality." Nathan replied. "But, like... what if she likes me?" Nathan shrugged. "I dunno. It's your life, choose your own path." "I, like, need some help though!" Nathan shrugged and went to join his cabin mates. With a jolt of anger, Eliska picked out the smiling face of Elizabeth. She hurried off to her cabin, hoping to be alone. Before she'd found her sister and shoved her in the lake, she'd moved her bunk to the opposite side of the cabin, not caring how lonely that would make her feel. Much to Eliska's dismay, her sister and Eírik were there, murmuring to each other. The two had been in love for most of their teen years, always sharing something but rarely speaking it. Now, Eliska felt lonelier than ever, being single. It hadn't always been this way. Not too long ago, Eliska'd had a boyfriend, Ian Kirk. He'd drunk himself to death with his half-brother, after she'd broken up with him for catching him illegally drinking. She'd been single ever since. Of course, she'd found Felix, who she thought was quite cute. In fact, she could feel herself getting feelings towards him. Of course, if they ever became strong enough, she'd ask him out. Eliska sat on her new bunk, feeling chagrined. She stayed in her cabin the rest of the night, angrily writing on a pad of paper, over and over, 'Nenávidím Alena'. It meant 'I hate Alena'. She waited until her sister went away to the campfire to bring out something of hers that she knew her sister would hate. It was her least favourite thing in the world. Water. Of course, her sister got the smarts but Eliska knew enough to devise a small plan. In the middle of the night while her sister was in a deep sleep, Eliska was going to take her bucket of water and slowly pour it on and over her sleeping bag all the way up to her face. It was going to be fun using her sister's flaws and fears against her. Of course, Alena was probably going to get back at her. But then again, her fears consisted of the fear of dying and being buried alive, which would take too much work for Alena. Eliska tore her paper in her anger and changed the song. She felt a jolt of excitement at it. It was her current favourite song. Alejandro by Lady Gaga. She calmed down and smiled, leaning back against her pillows. She could hear her sister murmuring to Eírik, sweet nothings as always. "Shut up!" Eliska shouted, cranking the volume on her iPod. "Turn the volume down!" Alena retorted, scoffing. "Well first you've gotta stop murmuring sweet nothings to your ugly boyfriend!" Alena's jaw hung open. "B*tch!" Eliska made a witty comeback, swearing many times in it. Eírik got up and left, not wanting to be a part of it. The younger sister got down off her bunk and took her bucket of water. She'd initially wanted to use it for midnight but, in the heat of the moment, splashed it all onto her sister's lap and face. It dripped off of her hair and onto the blanket and sleeping bag. Alena wore a face of shock and disbelief. "What. Was. That?" Alena asked slowly, using all her willpower to not scream. "Water, k'durr. Are you retarded?" Eliska laughed. "I hate you! You should've died, not Mariska! Or papa! It should've been you!" "Now! It should've been you! You're the annoying one!" "But you're the stupid one! At least I can sing!" "At least I can swim!" "Screw you!" "No, you, with a chainsaw!" "Cactus!" Eliska stormed out of the cabin and towards the Apollo cabin. She just needed someone to love, to be held by. Knocking on the door, Felix answered. He let her in. The two were alone in the cabin. Of course, between two teens, it would be awkward. After Felix asked what happened, Eliska was blubbering about what had happened. Thankfully, he understood. The blonde girl let something slip out of her mouth before she even knew it. "I love you," She murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder. Felix paused, clearly uncomfortable. "Uhhmm... Eliska? I want to tell you something." Chapter Three, Alena Alena was wet and mad again. She had no towel close at hand to mop herself and her sleeping bag up with. Her blanket, that Eírik gave her, was soaked. She was wet through and through. She stood up to change and get dry. She changed her mind and went to take a shower. The heat would make her feel better and she'd be able to think. Showers allowed that for Alena. Stepping into the warm water, the petite blonde girl felt immediately better. Even though she had aquaphobia, she still loved showers or baths. She felt at peace as soon as she let her mind wander. It was a nice feeling, like being high but without the hangover. Once Alena was dry again, she headed back to her cabin, towel in hand. She needed to start cleanup. That'd take awhile. On her way to the Hecate cabin, a tall familiar figure appeared in front of her. She, stupidly, walked straight into him. Alena apologized and started walking again. There was a familiar laugh. It was the one that belonged to her friend Mathias. She turned around and looked into his deep blue eyes. His hair was free of any dye, save for a black underlayer. It looked very good on him. "Hey, you're alive," Mathias sounded happy. "Good to see you." "Aren't you on the Titan's side?" Alena asked grumpily. "Nnnnn... yes." "Why are you here?" "To ask you to join the Titans. Will you? They're a lot better than the gods, not abandoning kids. Hell, they barely have any kids." "No! Why would I?" "Because I'm your friend. I thought I could trust you." Alena was speechless. "So, I'll see you later, maybe. In battle, probably." Mathias turned. "What? No! Stay with us!" "Pssh! There's no love for me here, why should I?" "Because you're my friend. And Eírik's friend too!" "Yeah, well, no one loves me." "Huh?" Mathias murmured in futile hopes that Alena wouldn't hear him. "I loved you," "Loved?" It was too late, he was gone. Running. Mathias had been one of the fastest runners in their class and school. Alena had no hopes of catching up. Her heart filled with sadness as she turned to return to her cabin. She needed to mop up the mess and be particularly mad at her sister. In her cabin, Alena didn't notice the rope slung across two bed legs and tripped, faceplanting onto the hard floorboards. At the sight of her own blood so close to her eyes, she fainted. Chapter Four, Eliska With her mouth slightly agape, Eliska stared wide-eyed at Felix. He looked pained to be telling her these things. He shifted uncomfortably on his bed. The both of them twisted their hair and avoided eye contact. "What is it you need to tell me?" Eliska asked, coughing awkwardly. "I, like, uhmm... I'm, like, gay." Felix looked away, setting his jaw in preparation for her to end their fast friendship. "Oh... I-I, uh, meant 'I love you' in a friend way, you know." She laughed nervously, half-smiling. "Haha, yeah, like, I know." Eliska decided to leave a few minutes later. She knew her sister was probably at the showers so she set up another prank. She tied a wire to the legs of one bed and then the one across from it. Her sister was normally looking up so she'd inevitably not see it. Of course, Eliska'd get beaten up later. She sat atop her new bunk and cranked her music up. It was nice, listening to familiar songs and soon to be watching her sister fall. Just as planned, Alena walked in and didn't see a thing. She faceplanted and hit her nose, causing blood to dribble out her nostrils. She collapsed on the cabin floor. Eliska felt adrenaline, a bad kind, rush through her system. That wasn't supposed to happen. The younger twin was starting to shake. She stared at her sister there on the ground, bleeding. "Oh my g-gods," Eliska managed to stammer. She pinched her forearm. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up..." Her voice was barely above a whisper, being too shocked to do much anything else. Within the time of five minutes, Alena was conscious again. She glared maliciously at her sister and blew her nose again. She stood up and slapped her sister across the cheeks, not only leaving a mark but scratching her. Eliska stared, wide eyed up at her twin, mouth agape. Finally, her face filled with the same anger. She stood and pushed her sister to the ground, punching her in the face as she went. Her fist had the residual feeling of touch on it, the kind that never went away. Alena was on the ground, staring up at her sister. Eliska gave her an arrogant face and guffawed. She started making her way out of the cabin. Alena, being a clever girl, tripped her twin and watched as she landed on the ground, breaking her fall with her hands. Unfortunately for Eliska, she also broke her left wrist, her dominant hand. She lied on the ground, writhing and clutching her wrist. Her made-up face was distorted with pain. Exclaiming vulgar Czech, Eliska forced herself to stand and made her way to the Big House. She gave a weak smile to Felix and Nathan when she saw them, walking together. The two were practically glued at the hip, going nearly everywhere with each other. She was jealous, not only of their friendship, but the unspoken relation between the two. Somehow, Eliska wanted Nathan to like Felix back. Not because she'd be able to feel heart-ache like she nearly always did, but because it would make Felix happy. Remembering her pain, the short blonde girl focused her energy on getting to the Big House and not puking at the sight of her deformed wrist. She staggered, already feling like she was about to vomit. Her stomach gargled unhappily. She made the last few steps and slumped on the porch, landing in front of Mr D and Chiron. Eliska held up her wrist and crumbled to the ground in pain and sickness. Just her luck. As Nathan and Felix were passing, she started to gag. Finally, up it all came. In front of her crush and his cute -- most probably straight -- friend. Eliska could feel Mr D's penetrating gaze on her as she tried to stand up. Chiron made his way towards her and helped her inside the Big House to the medical room. She was given a glass of water to settle her stomach. Within a half-hour, Eliska's wrist had been wrapped in a cast. She was given a sling and told to go off. Exiting the Big House, she saw Felix and Nathan. Just her luck. She tried to walk around them but failed. Felix waved her over and she had no way to avoid them now. Carefully, she walked over and smiled at them. "What, like, happened to your wrist? Like, are you okay?" Felix asked. "Alena tripped me and I broke my fall. I broke my wrist." Eliska murmured shyly, hiding her face. "That's, like, not good! Ehmigawd!"' (A/N:: Pronounce it phonetically and it'll make sense.)' "I'm not very happy with her right now, if you couldn't tell." "Don't worry, we'll like, help you get your revenge. Right Nate?" "Uhmmm... Sure..." Nathan answered slowly, obviously uncomfortable. "Wait, aren't you two daughters of Hecate?" "Mhm." Eliska replied. "Maybe, then, I don't know. I'll get back to you guys. I gotta go to training now, catch you two later." "Kay, bye!" Felix waved. As Nathan walked away, Eliska realized how good of friends they were and how much Felix loved him. Chapter Five, Alena Without her sister on her mind, Alena was free to wonder about Mathias. She did still have his cell phone number. Even though Ian had long ago taken her phone away, she'd gotten it back after he died. She started to click through her contacts and found his number. She dialled it. After a few rings, Mathias's voice murmured a greeting. He sounded upset or angry. It was Alena's fault, she knew it. "Hej," Alena whispered. "Je mi to líto."' (A/N:: "Hey, I'm sorry.")' "Omlouváme se, co?" Mathias asked, voice bitter. (A/N:: "Sorry about what?") "O dříve, asi všechno. Jen bych si přál byste se vrátil. Chybíš mi."' (A/N::"About earlier, about everything. I just wish you'd come back. I miss you.")' "Jo správně. Chyběl jsi mi. Chcete se dozvědět tajemství?"' (A/N::"Yeah right. I missed you. Want to know a secret?")' "Určitě."' (A/N:: "Sure.")' "Já jsem ten, který tě zabil." (A/N:: "I'm the one who killed you.") Alena fell silent. She'd never heard something so... devastating. Her own friend had killed her. She clicked her phone off and let this news sink in. Her eyes filled with tears. Her phone rang again but she made no move to answer it. It was obviously Mathias, trying to apologize. Of course, Alena was one to forgive very easily. She wanted to try again on their friendship but knew it would never work. The two had conflicting personalities and it was a wonder they had gotten through three years of friendship without tearing each other to pieces. Of course, that was all in the past now. Alena had to know when to move on, which she was never very good at. When she and her friend Aneta had broken off their friendship, Alena'd had hard time moving on and finding new friends. Of course, since then, she'd been branded a sort of freak. The girls that Aneta had chosen over her oldest friend made fun of her. She could care less, they were the petty ones. An hour later, Alena had fifteen voice mails on her phone and three texts. All from Mathias. She'd started to read the texts. They were all about how she needed to talk to him, he was sorry. The last text read "Fine. I'm coming to camp then." Her heart skidded and fluttered. She fell back on her pillows and picked up her iPod. She needed some music right now. "Alena... Alena..." Mathias's voice awoke the blonde girl. "Slez ze mě!" Alena cried, opening her eyes and waking up. She'd fallen asleep listening to music. Figures.' (A/N::"Get off me!")' "Uklidnit se!" Mathias ordered, a sweet smile taking over his lips. (A/N::"Calm down!") Alena lost it. She started to cry. She pounded on her best friend's chest, not hurting him at all. He just held her in his arms and let her cry. She stained his shirt with her tears. It was pathetic, really, in her mind. She was being pathetic, the one thing she dreaded the most. That and being a girl like Aneta. "Shhh... Calm down." Mathias murmured, rubbing her shoulders. "Co jste myslel, když jsi řekl, že měmiluješ?" Alena sniffled, wiping at her eyes.' (A/N::"What did you mean when you said you love me?")' Mathias cringed. "I druh zvyklí a ještě dělat, jako jste vy moc." (A/N::"I kind of used to and still do like you a lot.") "Ach. Já jsem teď datování Eírik v těchto dnech."' (A/N::"Oh. I'm now dating Eírik these days.")' "Myslel tolik. Řekl mi, rád vám nějakou dobu před zpátky v Českých Budějovicích." (A/N::"Thought so. He told me he liked you back some time ago in České Budějovice.") After an awkward pause, Alena hugged Mathias again, putting her head in the crook between his head and neck. "Pořád chyběl jsi mi." (A/N::"I still missed you.") "Me taky." (A/N::"Me too.") Chapter Six, Eliska With a hole in her heart, Eliska walked to be alone. She wanted something, something that she needed. Friends. Of course, she could be a girl of many faces and most people didn't like that about her. Her accent had an affect on her socializing skills too. Back in the Czech Republic, she never had to worry about this stuff. Her friends were kind to her and, for the most part, accepted her for who she was, not who she pretended to be. Eliska sat back against a tree and looked up through the canopy of leaves and branches. The sunlight was spotty due to the leaves. That was her favourite. She kept thinking. How could she make friends here when her sister hadn't either? Despite hating her, Eliska usually followed Alena. She was her role-model in many ways. Shaking Alena out of her mind, the teen kept thinking. Who could she try to make friends with? No Demeter, Nemesis, or Ares kids, that's for sure. After that incident a while ago, Elizabeth still resented her. She thought about her sister's boyfriends siblings. The eldest one of the two, Breanne, seemed like a nice enough girl. She was around the twin's age too. Eliska hoisted herself up and started towards the Morpheus cabin. It would be awkward but she'd get used to it. Just her luck. Breanne was out of the cabin, sitting in the shade by it. Her younger half-sister knelt next to her, asking her something with an aggravated look on her face. Sisters. They were all the same. Having their sweet moments when you were glad to have them, and the sour ones, where you wish they were dead. "Hey," Eliska smiled, folding her arms over her chest. "Oh, hi!" Breanne greeted perkily. Just the kind of girl Eliska would most likely get along with. Alyssa, the younger sister, stood up and walked off. Breanne said something but Eliska didn't hear. "Sorry, what was that?" "You're my brother's girlfriend's twin sister, right?" "Mhm! Eliska. You're Breanne, right?" Breanne laughed. "Yeah." For a while, the two girls talked and became fast friends. When dinner was called, the girls hurried back to their cabins to join their siblings for the meal. It was an overall quiet dinner. Alena made a mistake that time. With her wrist already broken, she should've known better. On their way to give burnt offerings to the gods, Alena stuck out her foot to trip her sister. Eliska, being clumsy and not very observant, tripped, stumbled, and went towards the fire. She landed against it, burning her right arm and scraping it. Breanne hurried to her aid, helping her up and grabbing a camper's empty glass. She filled it with cold water and pressed it against her friend's arm. It felt good against the burn. Chiron hadn't noticed yet. Eliska was too shocked to scream or cry. That was when she lost it. She was angry with her sister. Over the past few days, the girls had been in a fight. Of course, they'd been in them before but never this big of one. "Jak se opovažujete! To je ono! Jeden týden, a pak jsme jít hlava k hlavě! Ne více sedí a je šílený! To je válka!" Eliska shouted, not caring if no one understood her. All that mattered was that Alena did. (A/N::"How dare you! That is it! One week and we go head to head! No more sitting around, it's crazy! This is war!") "Fajn!" Alena spat. "Přineste své straně tábora, já uvedu moje!" (A/N::"Fine! Bring your side of camp, I'll bring mine!") "Fajn!" (A/N:: If you don't understand, look up a line :|) Eliska went up to Chiron and got an ice-pack for her arm. It would most likely be red for a few days, like a lot of burns. She knew that it would look terrible, like she'd forgotten to put sunscreen on one part of her arm. At least the ice would take away the swelling and redness. "Are you okay?" Breanne asked, following her back to her table. The Morpheus and Hecate table were close. "Yeah, fine." Eliska growled. "What did you say to Alena?" "Ugh, pretty much that we're going to war. And, uhh, she wants the rest of camp to participate." "Me and Alyssa are on your side. I'll try to get a few others on your side. I'm sure Demeter will fall easily to her side, sadly." "Thanks. It means a lot to me." "Welcome. To be honest, I've never really liked Alena." Eliska laughed and sat down for dinner. The nymphs had brought her new food because her original had been splayed all over the Pavilion floor. As the sister's ate, they glared at each other and overall gave each other the evil eye. Dinner was odd, not being the best or the worst they'd ever had. Eliska remembered a time back in Czech when the girls were ten years old. It was a bad memory. The twins sat at the table, next to each other as usual. They'd gotten into an argument about something. Their parents had brought up report cards (it was the beginning of summer) and Eliska hadn't done well that year. Alena had, as usual. Their parents had started giving Eliska a lecture about how she should try better and she'd insulted her sister. Alena ticked and picked up her fork, stabbing her sister in the arm with it. That hadn't ended well on either girl's part. Eliska had gotten two stitches that night. That was in the past now, just like Mariska and Bohuslav's lives. If one looked closely near Eliska's forearm, they'd still be able to see the small white scar. She thought about this as she went back to her cabin after camp-fire, ready for a good night's sleep. Despite being very tired, the younger blonde twin couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She and Alena were going to war. The one thought that raced through her mind was: oh my gods. Chapter Seven, Alena By morning, Alena was still quivering with anger. She read for a good portion of the morning, hoping that Eliska had the sense to stay away. Finally, though, her hunger got the better of her and she was tired of squirming. She got up and did everything she needed before going back to the cool cabin. It was another warm day. A few campers dared wear shorts and flip-flops Picking up her copy of 'The Last Duchess'. Despite being dotted with difficult English words and phonetic Russian, it was quite a good book. It was about the life of a peasant girl who lived with the Romanov family during World War I. It was a bitter-sweet book, having parts that made Alena choke up and others that made her smile with relief.' (A/N:: I've read that book like, five times I love it so much. I recommend it.)' There was a knock on the Hecate cabin door. It was none other than Eírik. Alena gave him a warm smile and let him sit. The two started to talk, of normal things. He asked what the book was about and she gave the best answer she could. It was a flimsy reply, though. Despite having been dating for quite some time, they were still awfully shy around each other. It was true love. "Tak..." Eírik murmured, wanting to make more conversation but not knowing how. He looked nervous, which was slightly abnormal for him. (A/N::"So...") Alena stayed silent, nodding her head in a response. She was lost in a daze. With a wave of nausea, she started to speak quickly though. "Opravdu chci číst, můžete jít? Promluvíme si později, slibuji. Miluje tě." (A/N::"I really want to read, can you go? Talk to you later, I promise. I love you.") "Děje se něco? Chceš si o tom promluvit?" (A/N::"Is something wrong? Want to talk about it?") "Nic se nestalo, jsem v pořádku, opravdu."' (A/N::"Nothing's wrong, I'm fine, really.")' "Je to tvoje sestra? Nebo je to Mathias? Nebo..." Eírik's voice went quiet. "Jste rozbíjení se mnou?" (A/N::"Is it your sister? Or is it Mathias? Or... you're breaking up with me?") "Co? Ne! Miluju tě moc!" Alena tried a weak smile. (A/N::"What? No! I love you too much!") "Jistě. Sbohem." Eírik turned around to leave. (A/N::"Sure. Goodbye.") "Ne!" (A/N::"No!") It was too late. Eírik was already through the door, turning his head backwards to cast one more black glance at her. Anger and sadness swirling inside her, Alena buried her face in her hands. She didn't know what to do at all. She loved Eírik. But he was being insensitive and jumping to conclusions. She knew that Mathias loved her but she was taken. Despite being over emotional and one for revenge, she couldn't be disloyal to her dreams. Lying and staring at the ceiling, Alena turned on her old play-list of depressing music. She lied there and listened for quite a while, not caring how many times she listened to the play-list. All she cared about was that Eírik hated her. Nothing else mattered. Her dreams were nearly collapsing. Perhaps he just needed time to think. Eírik was, after all, quite the thinker. Besides, every couple had fights once in a while. Keep telling yourself that, idiot. Alena thought, lying back on her pillows with a sigh. She felt a bit empty inside. But, she thought again, sitting up. I shouldn't let a boy bring me down. She sat up and turned off her music. Picking up her book, she got back to the book. It would've been easy to focus on something other than boys if she weren't at the exact part where Dunia met Ilya.' (A/N:: Sorry about the spoilers :C)' Dinner was called just after Alena's siblings returned to the cabin. They all headed off to dinner. Of course, more drama ensued. Eliska tripped and twisted her ankle. The elder twin was rolling her eyes in her sister's direction, hating every moment of it. After the attention was taken of Eliska, it would always turn right back to Alena. Everyone would laugh because they were related. After a long dinner, Mathias confronted Alena. She was miffed about dinner and needed a laugh. Mathias was good for that, being a humorous person. He caught up to her, a wicked smile across his face. She knew at once that he was going to use she and Eírik's fight against them. But of course, a little fun is fine as long as it doesn't go too far. "Hey," Mathias skidded to a walk. "What's wrong? Your stupid sister?" "Yeah," Alena smiled. "How'd you know?" "I saw her spill at dinner. She's a clumsy f***." "Mathias! She may be but she's still my sister." "Sorry, sorry. Any ways, wanna hang out tonight?" "Sure. What do you wanna do?" "I dunno. How 'bout we try to buy something off the Hermes kids? They always have good stuff." "Stuff like what?" "Y'know. I know it's not gunna be as good as the stuff back home but it's the euphoria that counts, right?" "R-right. You've got money, right?" "Mhm. C'mon, let's go get-" "Shh! Don't shout!" The two laughed and headed for the Hermes cabin. There they bought what they needed and headed for the one empty cabin they knew would work. Dionysus. His children had died a while ago. It was quiet and calm. The two started on their stash and talked and laughed. They locked the door and closed the blinds, leaving a window slightly open for air. When they were well within their euphoria, Mathias reached for Alena. She let him, which was a mistake. Their lips pressed together. One thing lead to another. They awoke in the morning with someone pounding on the door, screaming Alena's name. It was Eírik. Hurriedly dressing, Alena answered the door forgetting it wasn't her cabin. She thought that she'd gotten drunk with her sister or something. No, that was a wasted hope. She opened the door. "Hey." She smiled, forgetting how hungover she felt. "Why are you in the Dionysus cabin? With Mathias?" Eírik glared. "And why are his clothes all over the floor?" "What?" Alena turned her head to see that exact scene. Mathias was fast asleep. "Coura." Eírik spat and turned away, glaring at her.' (A/N:: Not gunna translate that. Do it yourself.)' Chapter Eight, Eliska Eliska awoke in the morning to her sister slamming the front door. She was red in the face and looked as though she were about to rip something open and kill it. Eliska blinked against the bright light of the winter morning. Alena sat down on her bed and sobbed into her arms. The younger twin would've questioned her sobs but knew to not dare. She quickly changed and went outside. The conch horn sounded and she headed for breakfast. Felix was sitting at the Apollo table with his siblings. He smiled brightly. Eliska caught him glancing between Nathan and herself a few times during the meal. She just got on with the day and trained until lunch time. She'd turned on her favourite kind of music for herself. No one had booked the use of the arena that afternoon so she'd be all alone, listening to music and practising her techniques. "Hey, Elle~!" Felix's voice came from behind her. "Yeah?" Eliska looked up. She was bent down from changing a song on her iPod. She could feel a bead of perspiration snake down her forehead.'' Bet that's attractive.'' She though miserably. "Wanna go Christmas shopping with me?" "Can it wait a little while?" "Kay~." Eliska cut her day's training short to go out shopping with her friend. She'd have a fun day, she knew so. She had a quick shower and changed into skinny jeans and her favourite polka dotted T-shirt. She slipped on her plaid jacket and did her makeup. She chose a light pink lipstick and a mixture of silver and pink for her eye shadow. She headed out and went with Felix. They sneaked out of camp and headed down the long dirt road. The two of them along the way, chatted and thought of what to buy their friends. Eliska had no idea what to buy her sister, perhaps a new eye shadow palette or something similar. Her sister liked things like books and she didn't know what kind of book. She'd probably grab a random book and it would turn out that she'd either already read it or didn't like it. "So, what're you buying your sister?" Felix asked, sweeping some of his hair out of his face. "I have no idea. I'm probably going to just get her a book or some makeup." Eliska laughed. "I know exactly what I'm getting you." "What do you want?" "How about... I dunno, surprise me." Eliska laughed and continued walking, thinking of how badly she wanted to be with Felix. The one thing that would make this scene of two teens walking through Manhattan better, would be if they'd been holding hands. She resisted the urge to grab his hand. Once getting to the mall, Felix and Eliska headed through the stores and picked up items for their siblings and friends. During this, Eliska figured out exactly what to buy Felix. It would make his face light up with happiness when he opened it. Hopefully. The only other thing that could happen would be that he was horrified and the two lost their awkward attempt at friendship. The two split up at a certain time to buy each other things. These things took nearly no time at all to buy and the two met up again later. They headed for a nearby fast food place and picked up some food for an early dinner. It was nice, eating normal food for once instead of the extremely healthy food at camp. On their way home, the sky got gradually darker. It looked as though it would start to snow soon. The evening progressed and the two slowly made their way home. They stopped at a few places to pick up Christmas cards for those who weren't lucky enough to get a gift. The pair made a quick stop at Starbucks as well, grabbing a hot chocolate to warm themselves. It had gone cold now and was starting to snow. The two were nearly a mile away from Camp and needed to get back quickly. It was nearing eight o'clock. The two finally sneaked back into camp and headed for their cabins, sharing a quick goodnight. Eliska slipped into her cabin where her sister was reading. Alena'd recently started on a Czech book she'd never gotten around to reading. She seemed into the book. Her eyes were slightly red and she looked miserable. Eliska took a quick shower to wash the makeup off her face. Climbing into bed, Eliska let herself slip into sleep. Category:Original Character Category:Drama Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Romance